pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mobutu4/archive
WELCOME TO THE TALK PAGE!!!!! This is an admin. People, if you see any spam, report it here. Hey Testing sig. Clank 720 My Talk 02:52, 3 January 2009 (UTC) hey Are you the creator of this wiki? Should I do past tense? Clank 720 My Talk 02:55, 3 January 2009 (UTC) test [[User:Mobutu4|'Mobutu4']] [[User Talk:Mobutu4|'My Talk']] 02:58, 3 January 2009 (UTC) hey You need to make your sig on each wiki you edit on. Just paste it on the a page on the same name as other wikis and change the picture. Whom are the other admins? Clank 720 My Talk 02:58, 3 January 2009 (UTC) test2 [[User:Mobutu4|'Mobutu4']] [[User Talk:Mobutu4|'My Talk']] 03:01, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Sig policy Let's make it 30 pixels. The ban is is a little to drastic if users don't complie(comply?), try just giving them a generic sig like on R&C. Clank 720 My Talk 03:05, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Test3(final) [[User:Mobutu4|'Mobutu4']] [[User Talk:Mobutu4|'My Talk']] 03:05, 3 January 2009 (UTC) I think it's good now. Admin Thank you so much, but it would have been nice to been asked first. I will use them "wisely"Clank 720 My Talk 03:11, 3 January 2009 (UTC) *Thanks (I love the emoticon :p, i could do all day: :P :P :P :P:P :P, alright this is getting a little carried away) :P Clank 720 My Talk 03:14, 3 January 2009 (UTC) **Of course! :P Clank 720 My Talk 03:28, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Hey (simister music playing)Be careful to whom you give adminsrights to, even rollback. It can get you into a lot of trouble. mwah haha :P Clank 720 My Talk 14:52, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Do you think we should get rid of featured media, it's just taking up space on our main page. Clank 720 My Talk 14:54, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Media So should I just take it off Clank 720 My Talk 19:12, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Hey I am mgoing to put policies and sandbox off the min page and put them on community portal--Clank 720 My Talk 19:17, 3 January 2009 (UTC) update test [[User:Mobutu4|'Mobutu4']] [[User Talk:Mobutu4|'Talk To Me!!!']] 19:30, 3 January 2009 (UTC) I think it's good now... Hey How is the new main page? Clank 720 My Talk 19:32, 3 January 2009 (UTC) *What do you mean --Clank 720 My Talk 19:34, 3 January 2009 (UTC) *I don't know but I'll find out. Clank 720 My Talk 19:35, 3 January 2009 (UTC) U of M Since you suspended the User of Month award (until the wiki is more active), I am going to take down your anme under user name under the U of M section, in order to be fair to other users. I'm sorry, but I don't want other users to feel left out. (believe me I do think you deserve it, I just really want to emphasize fairness) :) Clank 720 My Talk 22:34, 3 January 2009 (UTC) *I also got the wikia image changed to our logo :) Clank 720 My Talk 22:36, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Hi Did you see the picture under the wikia gaming thing on the top left of the page? Clank 720 My Talk 15:58, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Image=Perfect The image now fits in the box perfectly! :D Clank 720 My Talk 20:44, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Banning Mobutu4 you banned Lil Miss Muffin (I think that was the usernme) for 1 YEAR!? No offense, but you are being way to drastic. Try a warning first. Then a 1 to 2 week ban. Then 1 month then permenantly. Depending on what they did, of course. Clank 720 My Talk 22:13, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Ok But give a clear warning in the future :P Clank 720 My Talk 00:04, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Hey How do you like the new skin. I can change it back if you want. :) Clank 720 My Talk 22:52, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Hi Did you see the header?Clank 720 My Talk 01:15, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Hi No prob, but I might not finish it today. Do you mean a navigation template or userbox template? Clank 720 My Talk 14:21, 11 January 2009 (UTC) hi You mean like this? (see coding) Clank 720 My Talk 14:42, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Hi Go here! Clank 720 My Talk 16:28, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Hi Your a republican? So am I Clank 720 My Talk 15:30, 18 January 2009 (UTC) *I kb know I'm furious that NO'bama won Clank 720 My Talk 23:55, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Please read Talk:Admins, Talk:UserRights Policy. Also Category:Candidates for deletion. Hunterj '| My talk 20:20, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Hi Thanks for the nomination! Clank 720 My Talk 13:04, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Hi We have enough admins for now, after the addition of your sis. So if you desire to make another one, please contact the other admins for consent. Clank 720 My Talk 13:10, 28 January 2009 (UTC) The founder Dude, you can't just go and say, your admin rights will be gone when you are innactive. I reckon that's quite sad, plus Wikia staff will not approve the removal of innactive founder rights. Anyways, it is the equivalent of Hunterj asking to Wikia staff to remove Thai420's admin rights. Not very good idea, no offence... 10:10, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Hi On your user page, you need to create a list of admins page because on there it says refer to that page when it isn't created... 01:08, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Image:Favicon.png We don't need it, because I uploaded the Favicon.ico. Thankss. 04:44, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Protection of pages Can you unprotect all article mainspace pages? It's really unnecessary protecting some, considering this wiki is not getting vandalized at the moment. Plus, I can't move anything because you got things wrong, and you either ahve to unprotect those pages, or I will have to become admin. 04:47, 22 February 2009 (UTC) *Particurlary articles about policies and stuff. I need to move them, as they are not real articles. Thanks. 04:50, 22 February 2009 (UTC) *And, with the featured user, you can't leave him there forever. You need to rotate on a monthly basis. See my wiki here if you want. 05:38, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Featured user template of the month Hi. You placed a template on my page, that hasn't been started yet. You can create it, or I can, if you say so. 08:55, 20 March 2009 (UTC) awesome! pacman has a wiki cool. looks like someone payed attention to the original video game icon huh? http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopayellow.gif 'Jonathan Smith http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopayellow.gif (JohnnyLightning) What!? How have I spam this site? I pretty much ''invented it. Gosh. You hurt my rightfully inflated pride. Where did you get that I vandalized it? tomlamuse Dude get over it! Your spaming it because your talking on his page constantly!!! Mobutu4 from PacBoyCraZ LISTEN UP YOU NEED TO HELP ME AND SOME OTHER USERS FIND THE RECENTLY INACTIVE "THE RESISTING PIG". I JUST JOINED WIKIA YESTERDAY (AUGUST 12 2009). I made my user page, check it out type in User:PacBoyCraZ Thank you PacBoyCraZ 00:53, 20 August 2009 (UTC) PacBoyCraZ Thanks. The others say they don't have a dang clue on where The Resisting Pig is, I got that from Nifky, Clank 720, and Guy22. Oh, and this guy who sent the message before my first one is complaining about spaming this site. Good luck on WIKIA! Clyde vs Blinky OK man, Clyde was the orange ghost. I can understand your confusion. The original arcade game had Clyde as the orange ghost, as did all the old arcade Pacman games. Blinky is the red ghost. Unfortuanatly, Pacman isn't the most 100% sure series like when in the show they though Pinky was a manly man! In Pac Man World there was a mix up, and they stuck with that through the games. crabKakeZ MD027 really likes Clyde, so he should know. See his page! PacBoyCraZ 01:21, 20 August 2009 (UTC) PacBoyCraZ Sorry i ment crabKakeZ MD027 PacBoyCraZ 23:48, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Crabcakez What do you mean? Uh oh... I accidentally moved the page Pacman Junior to another page of an existing title (Pac-Man Junior) and it appears I've overwritten it. How do I undo the revision? --SSRider (SCL's Talk) 00:38, 23 August 2009 (UTC) You know what, nevermind. Sorry I didn't give you a chance to respond. Just found out the Pac-Man Junior page was just a redirect to Pacman Junior. --SSRider (SCL's Talk) 01:19, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Re: diseasewiki channel I did. I gave you the flags, unblocked. I highly doubt a global ban will happen, see per my comment on the Disease wiki talk page. Anyway, please let this discussion rest, I'm honestly bored of crosswiki drama. Remember that whether you're the creator of the wiki or not, a wiki is for everyone to edit; hence it belongs to no one, meaning that everyone is treated equally not taking into account if they have flags or not. If you've any questions about the channel, feel free to ask. 12:13, 25 August 2009 (UTC) PacBoyCraZ Hey Mobutu4! You know me. I had a question and since you seem to know a lot about this stuff, I wanted to know how to become an administrator. Please write back. PacBoyCraZ 19:46, 25 August 2009 (UTC) crabKakeZ MD027 Hi, it's me again. CrabKakeZ MD027 spammed my talk. He said I added fanon to the page of Sue. First of all, I never touched the page. You said on the admin policy that admins can't spam talk pages with lies or else they will lose their spot as an admin. PLEASE TALK TO HIM BUT GIVE HIM A WORNING! [[User:PacBoyCraZ|PA